Six Years Later
by tsugumi kohina
Summary: It's been years since the Shikon no Tama's disappearance. Over these years, Rin had grown into a young teen. Sesshomaru,however,was not seen for a very long time. What happened,she didn't know,all she knows is that she's going to find him. 4th chapter up!
1. Chapter 1: Six Years Later

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha,Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**~Chapter 1: Life after the Disappearance of the Shikon no Tama~**

Her long black hair danced in the wind. Her bright brown eyes glittered in the sun. Rin stood in front of Kaede's hut,aimlessly looking at the blue sky. It's been 6 years since Naraku's defeat,and now the young child was fifteen,the same age when Kagome first came into the Feudal Era. "Rin!" a voice called. Rin turned to face none other than the one who took care of her since Sesshomaru left,Kaede. "This is a quiver of arrows. Please send them to Kagome since she asked for one," Kaede said. Rin,obedient as always,nodded and took the quiver to Kagome's hut.

The faint breeze caressed her hair as she walked. Kagome had turned into a kind,powerful priestess, and Rin always felt happy being in her company. But if there's one thing that bothers her while visiting,was Inuyasha. Not that she hated him,of course,but because he reminded her deeply of Sesshomaru. She had been rescued,cared for and cherished by him for years,however Kaede always said she needed to practice living with humans,so she stayed in the village. At first she didn't mind at all because Sesshomaru would obviously visit her and bring her gifts,but then things turned out wrong. Recently Sesshomaru rarely visited her. Whenever she asked for a possible reason to Kaede,the old priestess just kept quiet,making Rin more anxious each day.

When she arrived at Kagome's, the young priestess was talking to Sango. Glad that there was no Inuyasha around,Rin stepped in.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kagome-sama," Rin greeted politely. Kagome turned and smiled.

"Ohayou,Rin-chan," she said.

"These are the arrows you requested," Rin said,handing the quiver to Kagome.

"Thanks,"she said.

"My goodness,Rin-chan you really grew up fast!"Sango said, "It feels like just yesterday you are still a child following Sesshomaru and Jaken wherever they went!"

Rin blushed. "Sango-san,your children are also growing fast,especially the twins!It seems that you and Miroku-sama are a really lucky couple having them around."

Now it was Sango's turn to blush. Kagome giggled. "So,Rin-chan,where is Sesshomaru now?I haven't seen oniichan these days."

At that point Rin's smile faded. Kagome's face turned pale. So did Sango's. "...Rin-chan...?"

Rin forced up a smile. "Ahaha...it...it's nothing,Kagome-sama...it's just that..." No words came out of her mouth,but Kagome understood.

"Sesshomaru was not seen for two years..."

Silence.

"That long..? What caused it?"Sango asked.

Rin shook her head. Naraku was dead for six years now. It couldn't possibly be him. The Shikon no Tama was gone. It couldn't be it either. Kagome thought hard. There was no way a demon as powerful as Sesshomaru could be defeated by some mere demons,now...Moreover he had Bakusaiga..He was invulnerable...isn't he?

Suddenly Kagome stood up.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango called.

Kagome turned to Rin. "Rin-chan,let's go," she said.

"Go..? But...where?"

"We will find Sesshomaru. If by chance anything has happened to him,we'll be sure to help."

Sango's eyes widened. "What...? You mean...you'll travel all of Japan finding him not knowing where he is?"

"It's the only way," Kagome said, "how else are we going to find him?"

"Kagome-chan...Sesshomaru doesn't have anything to do with you! Why are you so concerned?"

"I'm doing this for Rin," Kagome stated.

"B...but...Kagome-sama...it's okay,really! I mean,you are the miko of this village. What'll happen to the villagers if you're gone?" Rin said desperately.

Kagome smiled,and pointed to Sango. "We have an expert demon-slayer here. And a monk too. It'll be fine. Trust me."

"And how do you expect Inuyasha to react when you tell him you're going to leave?" Sango asked.

Kagome shook her head. "I won't tell him," she said.

"WHAT?"

"Relax! What could happen? If he interferes,all I have to do is say ONE word. Osuwari!"

Sango sighed. "Kagome-chan...you really haven't changed these past few years."

"A...ano..." Rin stammered, "Kagome-sama,are we really going to leave? If so, I should go home first and tell Kaede-sama..."

Kagome nodded. "Yup. We're going now. I'll accompany you to tell Kaede. Sango-chan,I trust the village in your care!"

Sango hesitated,and finally nodded helplessly. If Kagome had made up her mind,there's no changing it now.

Kagome beamed. "Great! Rin-chan,let's go!" she turned and bursted out of the hut.

Rin blinked for a few seconds. Then a smile started to form on her lips. She stood up and headed towards the door.

"Rin-chan!" Sango called. Rin turned her head. Sango smiled. "Take care."

Rin smiled back. "Thankyou...You too,Sango-san!"

And she headed out,starting her journey to find her Lord Sesshomaru. If she was lucky,she might even meet Aun and Jaken too! Despite his big mouth,Jaken was actually quite funny. And Aun...she missed that two-headed dragon. He had helped her and gave her rides countless of times. Rin walked faster. "Please wait for me,Sesshomaru-sama!"

~END OF CHAPTER 1~

**A/N: **This is it,my first Inuyasha fic! ^^ I hope you enjoyed it! Please review...


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey Starts

**Special thanks to Fantasy-Magician and Taraah36 for reviewing the first chapter, also a big thank you for all those who have read^^.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

_**~Chapter 2: The Journey starts~**_

The fifteen-year-old sighed. Convincing Kaede to let her go on a "mission" was harder than she thought. But with Kagome being an expert, the old lady finally let her go on in search of Sesshomaru. They have been walking through the forest for about two hours now, but with no luck. Minor demons appeared from time to time, but Kagome just easily shot out an arrow at them and _voila!_ They're dead.

"Kagome-sama...I really think that not bringing Inuyasha-sama is a mistake," Rin said, "I mean...Inuyasha-sama is really good at smelling scents, so we at least had a clue on where to go."

The miko sighed. "I know, I thought so too, Rin-chan. But if he knew I'm leaving, he would probably freak out himself and prevent me from doing so. Right now he's helping Miroku-sama slay demons for our neighbour."

"...Ne...Kagome-sama...?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you think Sesshomaru-sama disappeared?"

Silence.

Honestly, Kagome didn't know what to say. There are no strong reasons for Sesshomaru to vanish like that. Naraku is out of the list. That cursed hanyou is dead. Demons? Nah.

...Or maybe...he started a family...? Kagome shook her head. _No,_she thought, _it can't be. Sesshomaru is a solitary demon who only cared about the person closest to him. That is, without doubt, Jaken and Rin herself,or his parents, for instance._ But part of her couldn't help asking, _what if it's true?_

"Kagome-sama?"

The priestess snapped out of her thoughts. "It...it's nothing..." she said, "to tell you the truth, Rin-chan, I didn't know what happened to Sesshomaru or where he is. But we're going to find him, alright?"

Rin smiled. "Okay."

Suddenly a demon emerged from the bushes. It was green and gigantic,with huge emerald eyes and a mouth full of fangs. It's speed was amazing! Before Kagome could even react, it charged and knocked her over. Her quiver fell from her back and rolled away.

"Kagome-sama!" Rin cried, and tried to take her quiver.

"Rin-chan! Don't mind those arrows! Run now!"

"No! I'm not leaving you!"

The demon turned, but instead of attacking Rin, it charged to Kagome. The priestess closed her eyes, preparing for the attack.

"KAGOME-SAMAAAA!"

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

The miko opened her eyes...and there was...

"Inuyasha!"

"You IDIOT! Why did you leave without telling me?" the hanyou cried, slashing the demon to pieces.

Kagome sighed and stood up. Rin came over and handed her quiver.

Then she bowed to Inuyasha. "Good afternoon, Inuyasha-sama."

Inuyasha turned and looked at her. "Heh! You're that brat Sesshomaru always takes along, right?"

"INUYASHA, OSUWARI!"

"GAAAK!" _...SLAM!_

"Jeez! Why do you have to be so rude? Be nice for once!" Kagome scolded, "Rin-chan,I'm so sorry."

Rin shook her head. "It's okay."

"By the way,KAGOME!" Inuyasha got up and shouted, "where are you going without me? You almost got killed by a mere demon, do you know that?"

The miko sighed...again. "We were only looking for Sesshomaru-"

"You WHAT?"

"Listen first!" Kagome snapped, "don't you realize that Sesshomaru has been missing for two years? Don't you wanna know what happened to him?"

"Keh! Why should I care about him, anyway? That good-for-nothing can take care of himself, Kagome! You needn't look for him! He doesn't have anything to do with you!" Inuyasha said.

"For Rin, Inuyasha. FOR RIN," Kagome said impatiently, pointing to a slightly confused Rin.

Inuyasha sighed. "Awright...but only until we find Sesshomaru! After that, we go home. GOT IT?"

Kagome smiled. "Okay!"

Rin beamed, "Arigato gozaimasu, Inuyasha-sama!"

"Ne, Inuyasha? How do you find us?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Isn't it obvious? I followed my nose. When I came back and found you gone, I asked Sango about where were you. However, the demon-slayer didn't answer. She only said you were looking for someone with Sesshomaru's child.

_Sesshomaru's child._ Rin felt somewhat happy when someone called her that. Sesshomaru has been a father to her, a protector, a guardian. Resurrecting her twice, saving her in times of need...Nobody can replace him. EVER.

"Inuyasha-sama? What do you think happened to Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked the question for a second time, hoping Sesshomaru's younger brother would know.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Dunno. Well...last I saw him he was heading to the ocean at a nearby village, with that weakling Jaken."

"He was heading to the what?" Kagome asked.

"The ocean."

"What? What's he planning to do there?"

"How should I know, who do you think I am, his mother or something?" Inuyasha said.

"The ocean..." Kagome thought. It doesn't make sense...Why would Sesshomaru head towards the ocean? There's nothing there that could attract the demon. Or maybe...he was going somewhere else by crossing the ocean? But WHERE?

Rin started to thimk hard. She knew him really well. If Sesshomaru-sama is gone for days...or _years _to be exact, then he must be doing something important. VERY important. Its just...she couldn't think of anything that would be that important. What's more...the ocean. What a place for a guy like Sesshomaru to visit! There must be a huge reason for all of this.

"Come on," Inuyasha finally said, "I can't guarantee that he's still there...so let's just follow his scent."

Kagome and Rin nodded. They followed Inuyasha, who stuck his nose to the ground and sniffing like a real dog.

Rin sighed. This is going to be a long day...

_**~END OF CHAPTER TWO~**_

**A/N: **This is the second chapter...well...not much really, but here it is...I intend to make the third chapter more interesting, though...^^ Reviews pleeeeeeaaase...


	3. Chapter 3: What Really Happened

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Inuyasha, Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

_**Chapter 3: What Really Happened~**_

It must've been HOURS since Inuyasha appeared. At least, that's what Kagome thinks. Inuyasha had said the best way was to follow Sesshomaru's scent to find that particular guy. But they had been walking for hours...with once again...no clue.

"Aaargh!" The miko cried, "Inuyasha...are you SURE that you got his scent?"

"Quiet!" Inuyasha snapped, "I can't concentrate!"

"Oh, you can't, huh? Well of course you can't! Your brain is probably up-side-down by now!'

"Why don't you try finding him yourself,then?"

"I will if you just quit preventing me!"

"I _prevented_ you because you almost got killed!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Rin huffed. No matter how much she respected Inuyasha-sama and Kagome-sama, she just couldn't help thinking that they could be quite childish at times.

_**Inuyasha~**_

At last the day passed with no luck. It was nighttime now, and the trio rested at the base of a tree. Inuyasha and Rin caught fish for dinner in the nearby river, while Kagome went out to look for firewood.

"Oi..." Inuyasha suddenly said.

Rin turned, holding a carp in her hands. "Yes?"

"Sesshomaru...he,uh...he didn't care about humans before, right? So how did you...I mean...how did you get so close to him?"

Rin smiled. That was a memory she'd never forget. "When I was little, I was walking through the forest to collect wood. While I was looking, I accidentally saw Sesshomaru-sama lying under a tree. He looked so weak, his body was injured. I took pity on him and served him food and water," Rin chuckled, "well...that was the hard part. I didn't know he disliked human food, so...I guess you know what happened. Just then...my village was attacked. By a pack of wolves, to be exact. Their leader was a demon...named...Koga, I think."

"...Grrr..."

"What?"

"Nothing...continue your story..."

"Well...his wolves killed me. I should've been dead by now. However...Sesshomaru-sama saved me...using his sword...Tenseiga...since then I followed him, and um...he seems really nice...whenever I get into trouble, he will save me. I guess that pretty much covers it."

Inuyasha stared at her as if she had just emerged from a garbage truck. "That's it? He changed, just like that?"

"...Um...how was Sesshomaru-sama before I appeared?"

"You don't wanna know. Trust me."

"Oh..."

Just then Kagome returned carrying a pile of firewood. "How's it going?" she said.

Inuyasha and Rin stepped out of the river. "Got some of our dinner!" Inuyasha said. Rin smiled and held out the carps she caught. Kagome beamed. "Wonderful!"

In no time the three were already sitting down and eating. Rin smiled faintly, remembering times when sge and Jaken would sit in front of a fire like this...waiting for Sesshomaru to return. She didn't even realize that two drops of hot tears started to stream down her face. But Kagome and Inuyasha did.

"Rin-chan...are you okay?" Kagome asked, her eyes full of concern.

"Wh-why the heck are you crying?" Inuyasha said, baffled.

Rin noticed her tears, and quickly wiped them off. "J...just remembering old times..."

Kagome hesitated. She didn't look convinced, yet she didn't dare to ask more.

"Why...why am I born as a human?" Rin said, "if I'm a demon then I don't need to stay in a human village...I can follow Sesshomaru-sama forever...! Humans don't even care for me! I mean...not you, Sango-san, Miroku-sama or Kaede-sama but still...! Humans are the ones that killed my parents! Demons are the one who saved me!"

Inuyasha didn't react...He knew that feeling...wanting to be a demon...wanting nothing to do with humans...but..

Suddenly, his ears peked up. The hanyou immediately grabbed his Tessaiga and stood.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, holding her arrows. Rin's heart started to beat faster. "Is it another demon?"

"I don't like this." Inuyasha said. Exactly after he said that, the bushes in front of him moved, making rustling all the way. It was almost as if an elephant was coming!

The bushes rustled some more...and out came...

"JAKEN?"

"I...Inuyasha..." the lttle demon sputtered, "Rin...Kagome..." he paused, and collapsed to the ground.

"Jaken-sama!" Rin cried, scrambling over to him.

"Why did you scare us like that?" Inuyasha snapped, "you REEKED of dead demons!"

Even with all his bruises and wounds, Jaken still managed to glare at the half-demon. "Shut up you worthless half-demon!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"INUYASHA OSUWARII!"

"AAARGGH!" ..._**CRASH!**_

"Jaken, please tell us what happened," Kagome urged.

"Se...Sesshomaru-sama..." Jaken started.

Rin's eyes widened. "What happened to him?"

"He...he was looking for another entrance to his father's graveyard...s...someone told him that the entrance is in the base of a mountain...to get there... he must cross the ocean first..." Jaken paused for a while and panted, "b...but...there was something...! Something was shining at the cliff near the ocean when Sesshomaru-sama walked on it...and...in no time...he turned to STONE!"

"WHAT?"

"Turned to stone? Don't kid yourself!" Inuyasha snapped, sitting up.

"Hold on a moment," Kagome seemed toughtful, "ocean?" then her eyes tarted to widen, "Inuyasha! You said Sesshomaru was going in the direction of the ocean in the nearby village right?"

"Yeah,so?"

"Isn't that village...no...that cliff where Miroku-sama and Sango-chan turned to stone as well?"

"Y...yeah, but that was because of Sara...right?"

"Her necklace, to be exact."

"It was destroyed."

"But what if it isn't?"

Inuyasha frowned. "You mean...?"

"What if it reformed?" Kagme asked, "we destroyed it, but we nevr really THROW it away...the pieces are probably still there!"

"But it doesn't make sense!" Inuyasha protested, "a necklace is a non-living thing! Ow can it reform? Unless someome put it back together of course,but-" Inuyasha froze. He suddenly had a vague idea on what is going on. He locked eyes with Kagome.

The priestess nodded and turned to Rin and Jaken. "I think.." she said, "we may know who's behind all this."

_**~END OF THIRD CHAPTER~**_

**A/N: **Well...this is the third chapter^^ . I hope you enjoyed it...Reviews pleeeeeeaaaasssse...


	4. Chapter 4: After Years of Waiting

**Thank you for all the reviews in the previous chapter^^ ...And SOOOOO SOOORRRYYY for the late update I'm having lots of exams lately**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

_**~CHAPTER 4: AFTER YEARS OF WAITING~**_

In no time, Kagome, Inuyasha, Rin and even Jaken were on their way to the beach. Rin and Jaken rode on Aun, whom Jaken found resting in the bushes, while Kagome was carried by Inuyasha on his back, just like old times.

"Hey! Jaken!Could you please tell us in detail on what happened?" Kagome said.

"I already told you what happened! I have nothing more to say!" Jaken cried.

"How did you escape?" Rin asked.

"When I saw Sesshomaru-sama being turned to stone, I immedialtely-"

"-ran off," Inuyasha smirked.

Jaken blushed. "No I didn't!"

"Oh really?"

"YES!"

"Then what did you do?"

"I ran for help."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"THAT'S JUST ANOTHER WAY OF SAYING YOU RAN AWAY!" Inuyasha yelled.

"IF I RAN AWAY, I WOULDN'T MEET YOU!" Jaken yelled back.

"STOP IT!" Rin shouted at Jaken. "Now would you please tell us everything?"

"Just because you're older than you used to be doesn't mean you're my _other_ boss!" Jaken said. But he told them anyway. "We were on our way to a mountain and crossed the sea,just like I said. But suddenly a blue light shone from the cliff we were standing on near the ocean. It was too bright, so I closed my eyes and tried not to see it. However, Sesshomaru-sama did not. His eyes were stronger than me, obviously, so he did not close his eyes. But that just makes things worse."

"You mean when Sesshomaru _looked _at that light, he literally turned to stone?" Kagome asked.

Jaken nodded.

"Then there was this woman...beautiful, I suppose but...well...CREEPY! Just looking at her gives me the goosebumps!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"That woman," Inuyasha said to Jaken, "what does she look like?"

"Umm...black hair, narrow brown eyes and white skin. Oh yeah, she was carrying a flute."

"A FLUTE?" Kagome and Inuyasha cried at once.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?" Inuyasha shouted, smacking Jaken on the head.

"Wh-what was that for? Geez!"

"Man, you're so stupid! And you still reeked of dead demons!"

"That's because I killed demons who get in my way, you idiot!" Jaken yelled back, showing off his staff Nintojo.

"It was just as we predicted, Inuyasha," Kagome said, "Sara."

"What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"She's a woman who gave her soul to the demons just because she wants to see Sesshomaru one more time," Inuyasha explained, "and I think she's back."

Rin recalled seeing a beautiful lady that was playing a flute once before. And...if she was not mistaken...Sesshomaru said that she wasn't dead? Rin didn't undersatand at that time, because she was still just a little girl. But now she does.

"But why...why did she turn Sesshomaru into a statue if she loves him?" Rin asked. Somehow...she felt a twinge of jealousy. No other girl ever got close to Sesshomaru other than herself or Sesshomaru's mother. But now's no time to think about stuff like that. Main priority: Find Sesshomaru, save him. DONE.

_**Few minutes later...**_

"There he is!" Kagome pointed.

The gang had arrived. They were at the ocean cliff now, and there, standing sturdily among the rocks, was a beautiful silver statue that looked very much like...

"SESSHOMARU!"

Rin instantly jumped down from Aun and ran over to the demon.

"Sesshomaru-sama..." she said desperately, turning to the others, "what should we do?"

"Let me have a look," Kagome said. The miko walked slowly toward the demon, studying him carefully. "I don't think I can purify a statue..."

Rin looked like she was going to burst any minute. "Now what? We came here for nothing?"

"Is he even alive?" Inuyasha said.

"OF COURSE HE IS!" Jaken yelled, "HE'S THE GREATEST DEMON EVER!"

"Who turned to a rock," the half-demon smirked.

"Why don't we get a herb?" Rin suggested, ignoring the two, "I mean...there ARE a few plants that can cure anything."

Kagome shook her head. "I don't think that's going to work. Plants can cure anything, yes, but you have to EAT it. I doubt Sesshomaru can in this state. Besides, even if he wasn't a statue, I don't think Sesshomaru's one to eat vegetables."

"Should we get his mother?" Rin asked.

Kagome stared at her. "Sesshomaru's mom? Will she help?"

"I think so. She seemed cold at first, but I think she cares for Sesshomaru as much as any mother would care for her child."

Kagome smiled. "That's it then. INUYASHA! STOP QUARRELING WITH JAKEN AND GET OVER HERE!"

Inuyasha pouted, walking toward Kagome. "What?"

"We're going to visit Sesshomaru's mother."

"**WHAT?"**

"I'm not going there again!" Jaken protested, "she doesn't care! She doesn't even remember my name no matter how many times I told her!"

Rin glared at Jaken. "Are you saying, " she said quietly, "that you want Sesshomaru-sama to die?"

Jaken gulped. "I...I didn't say that..."

"Keh! Sesshomaru is your problem, not mine! I'm staying here!" Inuyasha said.

Rin and Kagome started to get impatient.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT OR SOMETHING?" Kagome cried, "NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU HATE HIM, HE'S STILL YOUR BROTHER, FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW? YOU NEVER KNEW ANYTHING OF MY PAST!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Can we just go already?" Rin said.

"NO!" Inuyasha snapped.

"OSUWA-"

"Okay, okay, I'm going! Jeez! Now you're as annoying as Jaken!"

"HEY!"

Rin slapped her fore head.

"Come on, Aun," she said, climbing and sitting behind his back, smiling. "It's been a long time," she said, "how are you?"

Aun made a soft purring noise, a sign that he's happy.

Kagome saw Rin already ready ro go, and grabbed Inuyasha. Jaken trotted over to Aun and sat infront of Rin, holding Aun's reins.

"Let's go," Kagome said.

"Umm..where?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome gave him a man-you-are-so-stupid look. "To Sesshomaru's Mom's of course!"

"I knew that! But where is she?"

Kagome went silent for a moment. "Good question..."

Inuyasha dropped to the ground. "You mean you don't know where she is?"

"How should I know!"

"We know the way," Rin said convincingly, "We've been there before."

"I guess we all have to ride on Aun then," Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha scoffed, but followed anyway. Rin glanced one last time at Sesshomaru.

_Even Tenseiga is also turned to a rock,_ Rin thought.

"Bye, Sesshomaru-sama. I'll be back soon."

Jaken faced Sesshomaru and bowed his head. "Your most faithful servant will bring you back, my Lord!"

_**~END OF CHAPTER FOUR~**_


End file.
